Auto equivocado
by pasivagresiva
Summary: Llámalo un accidente. Llámalo una feliz coincidencia. De cualquier forma, Bokuto no se arrepiente de haber entrado en ese coche ajeno.


**Auto equivocado**

* * *

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se reunió con su mejor amigo ¿Meses? ¿Años? Al menos, así se sentía. Porque habían pasado muchas cosas en el inicio de su segundo año de universidad y que no había podido contar del todo al moreno por falta de tiempo. Entre ellas, consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa e implementos deportivos.

El lugar estaba muy bien. El jefe y sus compañeros le trataban con notable amabilidad y Bokuto sabía desenvolverse muy bien en el área. Había estudiado cuidadosamente las marcas, medidas y cualidades de gran parte de los productos. Y por supuesto que eso había dejado una muy buena impresión en el equipo de la tienda. Aunque también varios compañeros más antiguos, veían en aquellos gestos nada más que zalamería por parte del joven de cabello bicolor.

Kōtarō no podía estar más desinteresado en ese tipo de comentarios malintencionados de pasillo. No tenía tiempo para atender miradas furtivas y malas vibras. Mientras sus clientes se fueran felices con su atención, era suficiente para él. Le gustaba tanto la atención de público, que por un momento, pensó en dedicarse a ello, dejando la universidad de lado.

— ¿Estás loco?

Los dos amigos se encontraban en el departamento del ex capitán de Nekoma. A la espera de que este último terminara de arreglarse para salir por una porción enorme de papas fritas, carne y cervezas. Kuroo se movía por todo el lugar de un rincón a otro. Bokuto lo observaba y podía percatarse de lo desordenado que se había vuelto su amigo desde que se había mudado solo. Un cinturón en la cocina. Los calcetines limpios en el canasto de la ropa limpia, a un lado de la lavadora. Los zapatos peligrosamente cercanos a la puerta de entrada; los mismos que casi hicieron al estudiante y trabajador de retail darse contra el suelo al pasar adentro.

El moreno parecía una pelota saltarina rebotando por todos lados, mientras Bokuto se mantenía de pie en el salón/cocina/comedor. De vez en cuando tenía que apartarse del camino de su amigo para que este no chocara con él.

— Sólo era una idea, no iba en serio.

— Menos mal. Tu padre es capaz de colgarte de los huevos si abandonas la universidad por ser un vendedor.

Poco y nada se le entendía a Tetsurō, quien, tras haberse vestido, se había llevado el cepillo de dientes a la boca. Lucía como un gato rabioso, mascullando con cuidado de no escupir la mezcla de pasta, saliva y espuma.

— No es tan malo...

— ¿El empleo o tu padre? —escupió en el lavamanos y miró al más bajo desde el espejo del baño, levantándole una ceja.

Bokuto resopló, ya que era evidente a qué se refería.

— Ser vendedor —aclaró— Papá es un tirano. Siempre lo ha sido.

— Sólo vela por un buen futuro para ti. La carrera que estás estudiando te pagará más que el sueldo que actualmente tienes como part time.

Tetsurō se enjuagó, secó su boca y mentón con una toalla. Las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con el padre de su mejor amigo, habían sido suficientes. El hombre era educado, pero tosco. En su casa no se decían malas palabras. La única vez que Kuroo dejó escapar una mientras contaba una anécdota de sus días como capitán en Nekoma, todos en la mesa se le quedaron viendo. Bokuto luego le explicó el por qué. Sólo por precaución, no volvió a contar nada sobre sí mismo, a menos que le preguntaran. Decir uno que otro disparate, era parte de su idiosincrasia.

También, era muy tajante en el tema de los estudios. De los otros dos hermanos que Bokuto tenía, uno estudió leyes, y el otro, estaba a dos años de egresar como odontólogo. Nunca habían reprobado ninguna materia y sus notas era sobresalientes. Claramente, de Kōtarō no se esperaba menos. Aunque con un poco más de flexibilidad, pues era el hijo menor.

— No es que quiera dejar la carrera. De hecho, estoy feliz con ella —argumentaba mientras volvía a ponerse su chaqueta, después de observar que Kuroo estaba listo para salir— Pero a veces, me gustaría tener la opción de equivocarme sin ser comparado.

— Vamos, no es para tanto...

— ¡Tú no lo tienes de padre!

— Ni siquiera tengo padre —soltó a modo de chiste.

Iban bajando por el ascensor del edificio. Bokuto intentó contener la risa.

— ¡Detesto cuando haces bromas sobre tu padre porque me haces sentir culpable por reírme!

— Se llama _humor_ _negro_ , bro. Te lo presento.

Una vez llegaron a recepción, y luego de haberse despedido del guardia y conserje, Tetsurō se detuvo en seco. Kōtarō se dio cuenta y volteó a mirarlo. El moreno tocaba sus bolsillos del pantalón, los delanteros y los traseros. Después, revisó en los de su chaqueta. Mas, parecía que no encontró lo que buscaba.

— ¿Qué es?

— Mi billetera. La dejé arriba.

Bokuto se llevó ambas manos al rostro, elevándolo hasta el cielo. Con lo desordenado que Kuroo era, fijo le tomaría media hora más encontrar la billetera. Y el de cabellos bicolores se moría de hambre.

— ¡No me tardo! —dijo el moreno caminando a paso rápido, una vez más al ascensor.

— Vale, y yo nací ayer.

— ¡Ah, qué llorón eres!

Tetsurō presionó la alarma de su auto y desde afuera se oyó como este la desactivaba.

— Ve e instálate por mientras. Está mi memoria USB por ahí, para que no te mueras de aburrimiento por esperarme cinco minutos. Es el Ford Focus de color blanco —dijo y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

— Cinco minutos tu abuela.

— ¡TE OÍ!

De no ser por la potente voz que el ex Nekoma tenía, su grito se habría perdido. Pero Kōtarō lo pudo escuchar claramente a la distancia mientras el ascensor subía hasta el piso catorce.

Sin más, salió del edificio en búsqueda del dichoso automóvil de su mejor amigo. No habían muchos a esa hora en el estacionamiento, por lo que supuso que no sería una tarea titánica.

 _Hasta_ _que_ _recordó_ _que_ _no_ _sabía_ _nada_ _de_ _automóviles._

Trató de mantener la calma. Teniendo los datos de su amigo, no fallaría. Aunque la patente hubiese sido mucho más útil que el modelo. De cualquier forma, se guió por los logos y el color. Así, sus opciones se redujeron a un único vehículo.

— Soy el puto amo —se dijo a sí mismo mientras abordaba el coche de su mejor amigo.

Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y se dio cuenta de que ya había una memoria puesta en la radio. Mejor aún. Así no tendría que escudriñar entre toda la basura que el moreno debía tener en la guantera.

Encendió la radio y la música comenzó a sonar. " _Pésima_ _"_ , pensó Bokuto. Hizo hasta una mueca de desagrado al escuchar rock de los ochenta. Eran las típicas canciones que sus padres escucharían o cantarían en karaoke durante una reunión de toda la familia.

— ¿Qué clase de basura escucha Kuroo? Pensé que saldría algo más actual... —se quejó mientras cambiaba, canción tras canción.

— ¿Quién es Kuroo y qué mierda estás haciendo en el auto de mis padres?

Los ojos de Kōtarō se dilataron como los de un animal nocturno. Se giró hacia donde esa voz provenía, el asiento trasero. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un chico de menuda apariencia, cuyas piernas temblaban. Tenía una mano puesta en la puerta, dispuesto a salir disparado, probablemente a llamar a la policía o sus padres. O ambos.

El ex Fukurodani se quedó pasmado unos segundos luego del susto. Jamás había visto a ese chico y no comprendía por qué estaba en el auto de su mejor amigo, diciendo que era el de sus padres. Por la expresión del contrario, lo mejor no sería actuar a la defensiva.

Además, el otro joven era jodidamente guapo.

— Este es el auto de mi amigo —mostró ambas palmas de sus manos y trató de sonreír, aunque se veía más incómodo que tranquilo.

— ¿Qué amigo? —la voz del chico era grave. Por mucho que lucía como un gato asustado en el rincón del asiento, su voz no se elevaba. Tal vez por la misma sorpresa— Este auto es de mis padres. Los estoy esperando a que bajen.

— No, no... —intentó no sonar rudo, pero el otro parecía estar más perdido que él en la sección de higiene femenina— Este auto es de mi amigo Tetsurō Kuroo, un Ford Focus.

— Es un Ford Fusion.

— ¿Eh?

— Que este no es un Ford Focus. Es un Ford Fusion.

Kōtarō guardó silencio, confundido. Luego, asoció todo. El chico confundido en el asiento de atrás, la música que no cuadraba... Y si a eso se sumaba su enorme ignorancia en automóviles, lo que el otro decía, tenía sentido.

La cara del ex capitán se tornó de todos colores.

— ¡Oh, dios, no! ¡Lo siento mucho! —juntó ambas manos y agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento— Soy un idiota... Verás... No sé nada, lo que es nada de autos. Y el tarado de Kuroo me dio sólo el modelo y no la patente. Él sabe mi poco conocimiento en el tema, así que, ¿quién tiene la culpa, eh? Se supone que hoy nos veíamos después de mucho tiempo porque el trabajo y los estudios me han estado consumiendo un poco. Así que iremos a comer alguna botana y tomar unas cervezas... En serio, te pido un millón de disculpas y espero que no me guardes rencores por esto. Aunque es primera vez que nos vemos... —se le escapó una risa nerviosa— Pero guardarle rencor a la gente no es bueno. Luego los demás pueden sentir malas vibras en ti y te ves como una persona demasiado agradable para eso. De todos modos, comprendo que estés molesto conmigo. Hasta hice comentarios sobre la música de tus padres ¡Ahora habrán tres personas que me tengan rencores! Joder, y en un solo día...

El chico de apariencia de búho no paraba de hablar. Ni siquiera daba tiempo al moreno del asiento trasero para replicar. Si era sincero, no podía importarle menos lo que el otro chico le estaba contando. Pero se estaba deshaciendo de tal forma en disculpas y palabras aduladoras, que no pudo evitar sentir ternura por él. Hasta una sonrisa le sacó.

— ¡BOKUTO!

El inconfundible vozarrón de Kuroo hizo que detuviera su monólogo. Miró al moreno de rizos de pronto y se percató de su sonrisa. Y en sus ojos, su mirada. Había algo en la forma en que le miraba que le mantuvo fijándose en ella, hasta que Tetsurō volvió a llamarlo.

— Ese es mi apellido y el que grita así de feo, es mi mejor amigo —dijo e hizo que el contrario bajara la vista hacia sus dedos, que se tocaban entre ellos— Disculpa las molestias. Qué estés bien.

Bajó del auto y observó que Tetsurō se encontraba buscándolo del lado contrario del edificio. Junto a un auto que a sus ojos, era prácticamente idéntico al que se acaba de bajar.

— ¡Kuroo! —pronunció mientras le hacía señas a la distancia.

— ¿Dónde andabas?

Ante la pregunta, Bokuto no pudo evitar sonreír. Aún no superaba lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Te confundiste de auto?

— Lo valió.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Bokuto!

Una voz a unos pocos metros se dejó escuchar una vez más. La misma voz templada y grave que al mencionado se le había quedado grabada en la cabeza como una nueva canción favorita.

El moreno de los rizos bajó del Ford Fusion y ondeó su mano a la distancia.

— Un gusto.

El pecho del de cabellos teñidos parecía que iba a explotar. Kuroo lo miró con extrañeza y saludó de vuelta al otro joven.

— Hey, Keiji.

Keiji le sonrió también a Tetsurō y miró por última vez a Kōtarō antes de volver al auto de sus padres.

Kuroo abrió la puerta de su propio auto y lo abordó dejando a su mejor amigo frente al parachoques. Parecía pegado al piso, por lo que le pareció una buena idea tocar la bocina y hacerlo salir de su ensoñación. Bokuto pegó un salto que hizo tener un ataque de risa a Kuroo.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó una vez se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto. Esta vez, en el auto correcto.

— Sí, es Keiji. Creo que vive en el piso doce. Me lo he topado un par de veces en el ascensor —encendió el motor y comenzó a sacar el auto del estacionamiento.

— Por eso dejó de parecer asustado cuando te mencioné.

— Qué te digo... Soy un hombre muy sociable. Por cierto, qué manera de conocer a alguien la tuya. Meterte en sus autos sin su permiso.

Temía hacer la pregunta, pero tenía que salir de dudas.

— Ustedes no...

— ¿Keiji y yo? —volvió a carcajear— ¡No, qué va! Parece estar muy metido en sus asuntos como para estar con alguien más. Es muy serio además.

— Bro, creo que lo amo.

— Vale —bajó importancia al asunto. Su amigo siempre hacía comentarios así de repentinos.

— ¡No, no! ¡Hablo en serio! —comenzó a expresarse con las manos. Kuroo no quitaba la vista del camino y había encendido la radio— Sé que la forma en que nos conocimos fue imprudente. Pero no me echó del auto ni llamó a la policía, aún cuando podría haberlo hecho. Había algo en la forma en que me miraba y sonreía ¡Y me dijo que le daba gusto haberme conocido! —se llevó nuevamente las manos al rostro y gruñó— ¿¡Por qué me pongo tan nervioso en estas situaciones!? ¿Y si también le gusto? No pido que me ame, pues me tiene que conocer aún —pareció iluminarse por un instante y le dio un manotazo en el brazo a su amigo— ¡Tú me podrías ayudar! Podrías invitarlo un día a tu departamento y podríamos comprar papas y cosas para comer mientras vemos una película. Después tu haces como que tienes que salir urgentemente y nos dejas a solas. No, no necesariamente tenemos que tener sexo. De hecho, con sólo hablar con él estaría conforme. De seguro es una persona sumamente culta. Quizás tenga que leerme un par de libros para no parecer un idiota cuando nos volvamos a ver. Y, dios... Es tan guapo...

— Bro —interrumpió deteniendo el auto.

— ¿Qué?

— Cierra el pico. Lo acabas de conocer.

Tetsurō bajó del auto y se llevó a su amigo al interior del bar. Si iba a tener que mamarse toda esa sarta de palabras de su enamoradizo bro, que al menos fuera con comida y alcohol.


End file.
